1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded element and more particularly to a molded element containing a horizontally disposed bore therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of molded articles, such as articles molded of plastic, cast metal, or the like, it is often the case that the article of manufacture is intended to be attached to or have attached thereto a second article. When the second article is to be joined above or below the molded article, and the mold segments are opened in a direction parallel to the desired bore (that is in an up-down direction), the molding process is uncomplicated. It is only necessary to provide a core in the location where the bore is needed and normal operation of the mold is sufficient to produce the desired result.
When, however, the article of manufacture is intended to attach or be attached to a second article alongside it and the bore has to be perpendicular to the direction of opening of the mold segments, the process becomes more complicated. A bore can be cut into the article in a separate process after it is removed from the mold. This process obviously requires extra time and careful alignment and/or special equipment. In the alternative, the mold can be composed of more than two separate pieces so that different parts thereof can be removed in different directions. This requires extra expenditure both in mold construction and in mold operation. As another alternative, in order to obviate the necessity of the mold needing to open in a direction other than parallel to the movement of the machine platen, other mechanical movement is used in conjunction with the movement of the mold. This involves side actions, side coring, cams, pullers, collapsing cores, loose cores and the like. This too requires significant extra cost in mold construction and results in a longer molding cycle and, concomitantly, less throughput.
The instant invention provides a simple form of bore appropriate for use with pins, screws and the like, that can be created using a mold that opens completely in the direction perpendicular to the machine paten and without other mechanical motion being required.